Serial Appetite
by rose in the snow
Summary: "Dear Swizz, I plan to tell you everything that I'm going to do. People around you are going to die and I'm going to blame you for it. If you tell anyone about this letter, they die first. They are the only things that can satisfy my serial appetite" Picture belongs to my sister.
1. Chapter 1-A Letter

Serial Appetite chap 1

**A/N: First I use the name Swizz instead of Swizzle. Second (I know it's kind of weird to dedicate a horror story but I'm going to) this story is dedicated to my sister who got my into the fandom, to the person who heard the idea and liked it before anybody else, and my sweet nightmare who helps to bring out my dark side. **

When Swizz fell to his knees when the game was reset, it wasn't just because of Vanellope. He remembered who he really was when the game reset. Swizz wasn't just a racer. He was also programmed to be a criminal.

Around Halloween in the game, there were special levels that a player could play as Gloyd and "solve" the murders committed by a serial killer. Since the programmers didn't want a psycho characters they decided to make a normal character insane for Halloween. Lucky for Swizz, he got to be the insane serial killer. He didn't go insane when King Candy ruled. Now it was Halloween again and Swizz wasn't ready to be this way.

_Maybe I'm different now_.

It was September 25th and he had about 1 week before he was suppose to go crazy. _Well_ _I'll enjoy being sane for a little_. Vanellope's first day as president was tomorrow and it was a big day. She was opening up the castle tomorrow night for the first time in years. _The party will definitely distract me_. He climbed into his car and decided to go home and change before the arcade opened. Little did he know that the party wouldn't be as distracting as he hoped.

After a full day of racing everyone was excited for the ball tonight. It was 8 o'clock and the arcade had just closed as Vanellope opened the doors to the castle. "Welcome!" She cried with a smile willing to become friends with the people who bullied her. Everyone came pouring into the castle. Candy citizens came first followed by the racers.

Swizz looked suave and he was ready to be the lady's man he was programmed to be. He decided that the first dance with the new president would be his. Swizz went over to Vanellope and bowed. "Miss President, I would be honored if I could have the first dance."

"Sure Swizzle."

Vanellope was wearing a teal blue sleeveless ball gown. She looked uncomfortable but since Swizz was there now she looked more relaxed. He kissed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Everyone turned to watch as they waltzed across the floor. Swizz loved the attention. It wasn't that he didn't like Vanellope, it's just he knew that Gloyd liked her. They were better together anyway since they loved to laugh.

"You dance pretty well." He said with a smile.

"It's part of my code, like racing."

The music ended and Swizz bowed to Vanellope. "Save me another dance." He said to her.

"Maybe you'll be a better dancer." She said with a playful smile.

Gloyd came over to her as Swizz walked over to the food table. He winked at Torvald who waved back. _I'm going to miss this_. He thought moving over to the food table when someone came rushing over to him.

"What's wrong, Sticky?" Sticky held out a letter to Swizz. She was out of breath from running. "Thanks." She nodded her head then left probably to get some water.

Swizz opened the letter. It was penned nicely and it read: "Dear Swizz, I plan to tell you everything that I'm going to do. People around you are going to die and I'm going to blame you for it. If you tell anyone about this letter, they die first. They are the only things that can satisfy my _serial appetite_"


	2. Chapter 2-Light'um Up

Serial Appetite Chapter 2-Light'um up

Swizz looked around. Who could have sent him the letter? He couldn't find anyone. He saw Vanellope was on the dance floor. _I could tell he_r. He looked down at the letter in his hand. _Who?_ He looked around. _I'll ask Sticky_. He disappeared.

"Now where would she be?" He wandered through the gardens around the castle with the Starburst flowers and gummy worms. Everyone else was inside.

Well not everyone. "Please!" Candlehead cried as she struggled with another racer. They were just outside the castle. The racer shoved her down and knocked her out.

"She's out but her candle isn't. Perfect." A grin appeared on her face. She retrieved the box of explosive pop rocks and kerosene out from under a nearby bush, ready to do something dangerous. Candlehead lay still as the racer put the contents of the box around her. "Many have tried, but this is the perfect murder." She finished putting the pop rocks and kerosene around Candlehead and gently took off her hat. As soon as she did this Candlehead moved her arms to make sure her hat was still there. When she felt nothing, her eyes opened wide. "I'm glad you woke up. I was beginning to think you were going to miss your own murder." She tossed the hat over to Candlehead which caused the kerosene to light up.

The murderer walked away. She was satisfied for now. She licked the icing on her fingers that she had taken off Candlehead's hat.

As the candle touched mixture it exploded and Candlehead screamed. She screamed so loud that windows in Fix-it Felix broke but Felix just tapped them with his hammer and they were fixed.

Anyway, all the racers heard her scream and raced over to find her lying perfectly still without a burn. They hadn't seen the fire but Swizz had. He looked on from the bushes

"She regenerated but why isn't she awake?" Nougetsia asked.

"I've heard about this." Jubileena said. "It's known as 'the perfect murder.' A character is killed in their own game and regenerates but doesn't wake up because their code isn't complete."

"Can we do anything to help her?" Sticky asked with tears in her eyes for their friend. Jubileena shook her head.

"What type of sick monster did this?" Gloyd said.

"Who's the next victim?" Swizz whispered, hoping he could find out soon but the murderer looked on too. She wasn't full yet. The icing from Candlehead's hat caused the death of her but the murderer was still hungry and was ready to prepare her next victim.


	3. Chapter 3-Silent Screams

Serial Appetite Chapter 3-Silent screams

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has read this story so far and I'm glad that people like it. I want to thank Dixie Darlin for reviewing on the first two chapters. I especially want to thank my sweet nightmare for reviewing and supporting me as the story progresses. Now I hope you enjoy murder number 2 (Kind of weird thing to say but it's true)**

Rancis's ego was so big that he had been in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror when Candlehead screamed. He ran out to see what had happened. However besides an ego the size of the tower in Hero's Duty, he also had a bad sense of direction when he wasn't driving. He ran out to the garden of the castle and nearly ran into the murderer. "Oh hi, do you know what happened?" He looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh Candlehead was just pranked by Gloyd. She was so scared that she screamed. Come on. I'll show you where the others are." She led him away from the castle.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh the prank was at the kart bakery."

"Really? The scream sounded closer than that."

"It was. Candlehead just started freaking out and screaming."

They walked quietly for a while. Rancis looked over at her. She seemed shy and looked away when she thought he was looking at her face. He had never really thought about her as more than a racer but now that they were alone he started to feel differently. "Will we be alone there?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know." She smiled at him. "I hope so."

He smiled back hoping to hold and kiss her like a lady's man. They arrived at the factory and she opened the door. "Coming?" She asked with a dangerous smile. He nodded and followed her inside and closed the door. He didn't want anyone to come and interrupt their time alone. She sat on the conveyer belt and said "Kiss me." He moved over to her and sat beside her and was just about to kiss her when she jumped off and started the conveyer belt. He opened his eyes to see her standing and laughing at him. He tried to get off but he lost his footing because of the sped and continued down the belt. He looked ahead and saw a giant container of peanut butter.

He looked at the racer again but this time with disgust. "You're the worst racer ever! I never want to see you again!" He cried as he was a foot away from the peanut butter.

She laughed. "As you wish!"

He fell into the peanut butter and sank. It was so thick and he couldn't breathe and the peanut butter was all around him. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted out of the peanut butter by his hat. Before he knew what was happening he was dropped without his hat and part of his jacket into the chocolate. He couldn't breathe as the peanut butter was covered with chocolate. He coughed but it was too late. He screamed one time before his voice fell silence.

She pulled him out of the chocolate. She already had a base made up and glued him to the stand. She then put the statue on the back on her kart and drove.

_Where to put it? I could put it in front of his house but that would be too obvious._ She smiled a menacing smile. _I know the perfect place._ She drove away down to the stands and parked near the one for Swizz. She put the statue in front of the stands and drove away but added a statement on below, **a person with a scream that has become silent.**


	4. Chapter 4-Instead of a Party

SA chap 4- Instead of a Party

They hadn't heard Rancis leaving so they returned to the party. It was not much of a party any more. They noticed that Swizz had left before Candlehead died but they thought that maybe Candlehead was the only one who was going to die. They packed up the party and went home, hoping to sleep.

Swizz didn't know what to do. He wanted more time to figure out who it was but he knew he had run out of time. He decided it would be best to stay there and think about who would want Candlehead dead and him to be blamed. He was tired though and fell asleep. Before he knew it, the arcade was opening and he rushed out of his house to the starting line. When he got there nobody was in their karts. _That's strange_. He got out of his kart and went to where everyone was standing. _What's in front of my stands?_ When he got there, everyone turned to look at him.

"Where were you last night after the party, Swizz?" Taffyta asked.

"I went home and fell asleep." He replied. "Did something happen?"

"You should know!" Taffyta cried upset over her boyfriend's death.

"Chill Taffyta," Vanellope instructed her. To Swizz she said "Rancis was found her this morning by Minty."

"Which one? Sakura or Zaki?"

"Zaki." Gloyd stated while holding Vanellope's hand. Swizz wanted to high-five him for that but he couldn't.

"We need to ask Jubileena." He stated with a frown. He could tell that they wanted to intimidate him. "Do you really think that it was me?"

"He was found in front of your stands!" Taffyta said with tears.

"That doesn't mean it was me. Don't you think that if it was me I would move the statue somewhere else?"

"We thought of that but we figured that you did that to not expect you." Vanellope said.

"Why would I even want to kill Rancis?"

"Did he find out about what you did before?" Taffyta said.

"Did before?"

"Candlehead's murder?" Sticky said.

"You think that they are connected?"

"Of course they're connected!" Adorabeezle cried pulling up in her kart. "They were both creative and happened last night. What's the chance of two different murderers in Sugar Rush?"

"Not very high." Gloyd replied.

"It's not my fault!" Swizz cried.

"It's almost time for the arcade to open and Jubileena isn't here yet." Tovarld said, looking around trying to help Swizz.

"She's not on the roster. She figured she would take the day off." Snowanna said fixing her hair.

"Swizz you're not on the roster today. Go see Jubileena." Vanellope stated trying to avoid accusing him without evidence. He nodded realizing what she was asking him to do. He went and got in his kart determined to find Jubileena. He drove up in front of her house and got out. He went and knocked on the door.

She opened the door. "Hi Swizz, I heard what happened."

"Jubileena, you seem to know about this."

"I'll tell you all about it. Come in." He walked in and she shut the door behind him. He went and sat down on the red cherry couch. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good." She came and sat down across from him on a pie crust chair. "So what is it?"

"The perfect murder? I've never been sure. It's been attempted many times but it's never been successful."

"You've never been sure?" "I was told about it by someone else. I was at Tapper's one day; it had been a tough day of racing and had to have a cherry soda to relax. Suddenly a man sat down next to me and said hello to me. I asked him how he was doing since he seemed upset."

"Did he say his name?"

"No. He replied that his day was okay and he had been part of a new untitled project that would allow a character to be part of a game but they were actually kicked out of their game."

"Really?"

"Yes. The game creators called it the perfect murder since the character would still be seen by the gamers but the character would be dead in the game."

"How did this guy know about this?"

"He said he was one of the first test characters. He didn't stay much longer and he seemed to be looking for someone."

"I bet he could figure out who is doing this."

"Without a game, I don't know what happened to him."

"Thanks Jubileena." He said standing up and getting ready to go. "Wait so what if there are less than 9 people left in Sugar Rush?"

"The roster will be random and the gamer won't know." He turned to go as she called "Get some sleep. I feel this is going to happen for a long time."

"I will." He said and closed the door.

Out in Sugar Rush, the murderer sat inside her house with a nail file and a giant block of lollipop. She had been working for the whole day to get this done so it would be ready for tonight. "She's finally going to get what she deserves. I hope she enjoys racing today because it is the last time that she will."


	5. Chapter 5-Unfortunate Events

**SA Chapter 5-Unfortunate Events**

**This is going to be a long author's note and please don't skip it. **

**I'm sure most of you have heard of an author named DMysterious (or just D). He recently decided to leave (read Chapter 5 of Sweet Fighter and Listen Up for more info about it) **

**The main reason I'm leaving this note is because I wanted to thank him. If it hadn't been for D, this story would not exist. He helped me to follow my dreams and write my first dark WIR fanfic. Beside just this story, I also wouldn't know D's Rep who I am truly grateful to know and have as a boyfriend. **

**I simply want to say thank you. **

**Besides thanking him, I have another reason for leaving this note. Few people have probably read D's last typed words and even fewer have said anything about them. I mean it's ridiculous! 24 people are following Sweet Fighter and only 2 people reviewed (including me) D has been part of the fandom for a year and only three people care enough to say anything. **

**A few years ago I left for a little while. That's something that takes guts but I would never be able to quit completely like D. Something deserves to be said when someone retires permanently. **

**Now I'm sure that some people skipped the whole note since they thought it looked too long or boring (in their opinion). Thank you to the people that at least read it. **

**Now I don't think that this note should be part of this chapter but I'm putting them together so they won't be taken down and hopefully more people will see and read them this way. **

* * *

Taffyta's eyes opened slowly. All she saw was pink sugar. It was all around her. The first thing she determined was that she was all sticky. "Where am I?" She asked. She had been asleep in her house before but now...

She noticed that her skirt was torned so it was now looked jagged.

"Taffyta." She turned to see her murderer standing watching her. "Did you notice that you're underground?"

Taffyta hadn't. "You buried me alive?" She screched.

"Well you are one of the most annoying characters so I had to make your murder more memorable." She said with a delighted smile.

Taffyta tried to pushed the lid off her lollipop casket but it was too heavy and she was too weak.

"Don't you like it? I made it just like your kart."

"Who would like this kind of thing?"

"I like it. I like to see the reactions of my victims. Candlehead's death was too quick but Rancis..."

"You insane monster!"

"Do I look like a monster?"

"No but that makes you even worse! You look normal but you are twisted."

"Are you really better than me? Your victims are just alive when you're done. With both get the sick gladness of seeing our victims suffer." The murderer looked at Taffyta inside the lollipop casket. "I didn't think that it was fair that you got to have all the fun which is why your murder was the one I was looking foward to most. I'm kind of sad now that it's over."

"I'm not dead yet."

"Are you sure you don't have taphophobia?" Taffyta stopped for a moment and shook her head "It's the fear of being placed in a grave while still alive. Don't you realize Taffyta, you going to die in that sticky pink brick of a casket."

The lack of breathing air must have been getting to Taffyta because this had slipped her mind. Taffyta quickly began to use everything to push that lid off. The murderer sat watching with a content smile on her face.

After a while she said "I bet you're wondering how I can blame Swizz. Don't worry I have a plan." She sat down on a nearby gumdrop and ate part of Taffyta's skirt.

Taffyta pushed the lid again but she felt herself growing weaker. There was less and less air. She couldn't even scream for help.

The murderer came over with some taffy from the swamp and put it on top of the casket. She then pulled out some dark green hair from Swizz and put it in the taffy.

Taffyta didn't ask how this crazy person had gotten it. Taffyta's eyes remained on that evil racer for a minute before she shut them. She didn't want to see that racer anymore.

The murderer pulled out a checklist and checked Taffyta's name off. "Sadly that casket took a long time to make." She said turning to look at it. "On the other hand it does look good." She turned again to find the next name on the list. "Well it still shouldn't be a problem. The next murder will be quick anyway." She left leaving the exposed casket and made her way over to the ice cream mountains taking her time to reach the mountains in time for another murder.


	6. Chapter 6-I also like popsicles

SA Chap 6- I also like popsicles

After leaving Jubileena's house, Swizz decided to visit Adorabeezle. Adorabeezle was one of his best friends. They had recently become boyfriend and girlfriend but they hadn't told anybody yet.

He was going to go directly there but he saw something in the road while he was driving and he decided to stop and see what it was.

The wind had blown some pixie stick sugar on the object but Swizz could still see it was pink in color. "It almost looks like Taffyta's kart." Swizz muttered under his breath before a terrified look came over his face. He tried to pull some of the sugar off but it appeared to be stuck.

He went over to his kart and pulled out a knife made out of lollipop. The blade was a jagged piece of lollipop that had come off his kart and he had recently made it to combat the murders that were happening. He took the knife and began trying to pull some of the sugar off. He realized that there was taffy under the sugar and began to try and peal back the hardened taffy. He finally had some success and saw Taffyta lying inside a large pink box.

He thought Taffyta was annoying but he still didn't like seeing her dead since it meant the murderer was onto their next victim. He thought he saw something on the outside of the lollipop box. He picked it up and saw that it was another letter like the first one. He whispered the words out loud, as if he couldn't believe what he was reading. "I believe that you have found my first 3 victims so far. So what do you think? I think that the murders have be perfect so far but to not seem as proud, I'll even give you a clue to who is being murdered next."

Swizz paused, afraid to read the clue. He continued though because he needed to see who was getting murdered next. "LolliPops are my favorite but I also like _." The answer could have been anything but Swizz didn't have a minute to lose. Hoping he guessed right, he drove off to find the next victim.

Being one of three characters themed after a frozen desert, Adorabeezle had to park her kart in her ice cream mountain garage. When the door was closed, the garage dropped in temperature. This happened to keep her popsicle kart from melting.

She was very tired after that day of racing and felt pretty upset after she pretended to blame Swizz for the murders. She knew that he was innocent but they had decided it was best to pretend that they weren't dating. She knew that Swizz would want her to do that so she would be safe from the murderer.

She saw someone outside her house. "Hey!" Adorabeezle cried with a smile.

The murderer turned around and smiled. "Hey Adorabeezle. I think I left something inside your house. Can I come up with you and get it?"

"Sure." Adorabeezle said and unlocked the door to her house. "What did you leave?"

"I left my favorite kart polishing rag here. I always carry it with me."

"Do you have any idea where you left it?" Adorabeezle asked her as she searched her living room with her back turned. The murderer pulled the two cherries off of Adorabeezle's hat. Somehow she hadn't noticed.

"It might be in the garage." She said

"It's possible, I don't see it here." Adorabeezle made her way over to the door leading to the garage. It had a window which allowed anyone to see if something was happening in the garage. Adorabeezle opened the door and went inside to look around.

"Oh Adorabeezle. You're so stupid." The racer said.

Adorabeezle looked up confused. "What do you mean?" Adorabeezle asked, angry.

"I don't have a lucky polishing rag. I only wanted to you to go into the garage so I could murder you and have Swizz to myself." She said and slammed the door shut.

"What about the first three murders?" Adorabeezle asked her.

"Candlehead was stupid and easy to murder. Rancis was a moron and a pretty boy. Taffyta was just a jerk." She said and walked away. She got in her kart and drove down the mountain through a pile of snow.

Swizz heard a kart as he drove toward Adorabeezle's house but he was too focused on finding his girlfriend. He parked his car and ran inside. "Adorabeezle!" He cried. He ran through the house house and saw the garage door was closed. "No. No. No." Inside he saw Adorabeezle with pale blue cheeks. "Adorabeezle!" He cried.

She turned and came over to the door with a smile. "I'm glad you're here, Swizz. Now I can die happy."

"No Adorabeezle, you're not going to die." He said and tried to pull open the door but the door was jammed shut and locked.

"It's okay." She said with sad eyes.

"No, you don't deserve to die like this."

"Just find who did this to me."

"Why did they do this to you?"

"She wanted to be with you."

"Who did this to you?"

"I'm sorry Swizz. I'm dying. I love you Swizz. Goodbye." She slid down to the ground in front of the door.

"Adorabeezle!" He grabbed his knife and opened the door. He knelt down and touched her hand. He felt sadness gaining strength within him but he pushed it away. Sadness wouldn't help him find the murderer but anger might.


	7. Chapter 7-A knife can be comforting

SA chap 7-A knife can be comforting

Swizz knew that he would have to face the other racers sometime. "I guess the murderer is a girl from Sugar Rush. Well it's not Gloyd." He muttered as he placed Adorabeezle on her bed before trekking on to the mountain. He didn't think anyone would hear here and even if they did, he didn't care.

The knife was becoming more comfortable in his hand. He hadn't cared much about the first three victims but after Adorabeezle's murder, things changed. He wanted more than his name cleared, he wanted the murderer to suffer. He put the knife in his kart and drove down the mountain.

He didn't care about being on the roster, so he drove out of Sugar Rush to a old arcade game among the new ones. When he arrived in Fix-it Felix, he parked in front of the dump. He assumed Ralph might know something about the murders since he had been in the arcade one of the longest.

He got out and put the knife in his pocket. It was almost a security blanket now after Adorabeezle had been murdered.

When he went into the dump, he didn't see anybody. Finally he saw the wrecker coming out of the Nicelanders apartments. "Ralph." He called out. He wasn't sure if the wrecker remembered him or not.

"Yes?" Ralph asked with a tone Swizz couldn't figure out if it was friendly or not.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about what's been happening in Sugar Rush." He asked trying to avoid stating why he was here.

"I heard that some of the racers hadn't been seen." Ralph said. Vanellope hadn't told him about the murders but she had told him that racers hadn't been showing up on time to races.

"Is that all you know about it?"

Ralph nodded. "Why are you here Swizz?" He asked.

Swizz bit his lip. "I was wondering if you knew anything. You can't always believe the rumors about people." He said.

Swizz was about to get in his kart since Ralph hadn't been helpful when Ralph said to him "How's Adorabeezle?" Swizz turned to look at him wide-eyed.

_How did he know about her?_

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Ralph said. "Vanellope said that you guys are friends, although she thinks that you two should date."

Swizz tried to smile to not blow his cover. "Maybe we'll think about that." He said and got into his kart and drove back to Sugar Rush.

When he got there, he saw the other racers were waiting for him. He tried to drive around them but they stood right in his path. "Don't accuse me of any of the murders." He said in a annoyed tone.

"I'm sure..." Minty said.

Swizz interrupted "Shut up, Minty." Swizz said putting his kart into reverse. The crowd around him moved closer though. "Leave me alone!" He said as he reached for the knife next to his seat.

"Why? So you can go plan your next murder?" Sticky asked in tears.

"Why the heck are you always crying?" Swizz sharply asked. This caused Sticky to cry harder. Swizz rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of you guys blaming me. I'm going to prove that it wasn't me." He said grabbed the wheel and pushing down on the gas, causing the racers to move.

He was driving to his house at a breakneck pace. He parked and went inside where he cleared off a nearby wall. He hadn't liked the pictures of Vanellope's inauguration day anyway since they made him look like a cardboard cutout.

He stuck up pictures of the 4 victims. He then up pictures of the rest of the Sugar Rush racers. "Well it's not Gloyd." He said and made a small x in the corner of his picture."It could be Minty. She was loud and obnoxious earlier."

While Swizz was inside thinking over who the murderer was, the other racers were trying to figure out how to catch Swizz. "It's obivous that we don't want someone else murdered." Vanellope said in front of the others racers. They nodded in agreement. "That's why I've assigned Crumbelina to act as a undercover agent and have Swizz under surveillance."

Snowanna waved her hand and said "Why isn't the DPD (donut police department) in charge of watching Swizz?"

"We don't want the characters in the other games getting suspicous. Besides, Crumbelina is just as skilled as all the DPD."

Crumbelina sat watching Swizz's house, hoping that Swizz would make his plan so she could get back to racing. Too bad the person she was looking for was back with the others racers and smiling a smug grin. She smiled in a wicked way at her acts of deceit and the others racers' act of perfidy toward their former friend.


	8. Chapter 8-Not so candy coated depression

SA 8- Not so candy coated depression

"Minty. Minty. Minty." The murder sang to herself as she sharpened two candy cane swords. "You're murder will be fun. I'll sing more once you're done."

She checked the sword. "That's sharp enough." She sat down to wait for tonight when the next murder was to occur. "The next one will really be fun because I want to see how she's going to fight back."

She took out a scrapbook from under her bed. She used it to collect all the information from the murders including pictures of each victim, stuff she used to frame Swizz, and the list of future victims. "Sweet memories." She said with a smile. "I don't know if I can wait until tonight although I don't have much of a choice." She looked outside the window. "Well I could but it would be game suicide and I'm not ready for that yet."

She gazed over to Swizz's house. "I wonder how he's doing. I know the insantity is starting by now."

Swizz was spiralling down. The faces blurred together and the puzzle of murders was making his head riddled with pain. "It can't be her." He said pointing to Sticky. "Maybe it is." He sat down as the room continued to spin.

"It's not time yet. Maybe I've always been crazy and I'm normal in October." He looked up at the board again and groaned. He was in the exact place that he had been before. He was feeling dizzy.

The murderer sat and smiled. "He probably can't figure out who it is." She turned away from the window to put the scrapbook away. "I wouldn't be able to figure it out either if it had been me. He did figure out my letter though so he might find out eventually. I wonder when." She smiled.

Swizz tried to stand up but he fell to the ground. He grit his teeth. The pain in his head was getting worse but he had to solve this. He used the wall to steady him as he got to his feet. "Adorabeezle said that she wanted to be with me. Torvald was trying to protect me earlier. Plus she really does like flirting with me."

He looked up at the pictures. "If only I had gotten there!" He was yelling now. He felt the sadness inside and it was choking him. He slammed his fists against the wall causing all the pictures to swing. "Why did I stop for Taffyta!" He yelled to himself.

He looked out at the board and he saw something. The knife that had become a security blanket was on the table nearby. "I could end it all now." He whispered. "Sugar Rush wouldn't have to deal with any more murders. I won't go crazy. I'll finally be able to see Adorabeezle again." The name choked him up for a moment before he said the biggest reason. "She wouldn't be able to be with me. I would win."

He stood up and moved over to the knife. He had never hurt himself on purpose. He slowly reached for the knife. It felt comfortable in his hands now. It felt no longer foreign.

He ripped off a piece of his jacket and chewed it. It made him gag and he almost threw it up. "I feel like a cannibal." He said when he swallowed. He took a deep breath and picked up the knife again.

"It's sad that I have to leave." She picked up the swords. "I wanted to see what he was going to do. Oh well. At least I'm going somewhere good." She took the swords and locked her door.

The arcade had just closed and the racers were going home. Minty had just arrived home when she heard someone call her name. "What do you want?" She asked turning around.

"I just want to play a little game of sword fighting."

"Fine. Let's play." Minty took the sword and got ready to fight.

The murderer smiled and got ready too. "Oh by the way, this fight is too the death." The murder said and thrust her sword at her opponent.

Swizz took another deep breath and placed the knife against his wrist. He closed his eyes. "Why am I doing this?" He asked himself. "To stop the murders." He said and prepared himself to move the knife across his wrist.

He stood there for a long time. He finally opened his eyes to see the knife still on his wrist. He could just see the picture of Adorabeezle on the board. He sighed and put the knife down. "I can't do it. Adorabeezle asked me to find out who did this too her and I can't do that if I dead."

He picked up the knife again. "I better make a guess at who's behind the crimes." He covered his eyes and threw the knife at the racers' pictures.

He looked and saw who the knife had pointed too. "That person actually makes sense." Swizz smiled and ran out of the house. "I know who! I know who!" He cried as he ran to find his suspect.


	9. Chapter 9-It's over, isn't it?

SA 9-It's over, isn't it?

Crumbelina saw Swizz with a crazy look and knife in hand running away from his house. "Hey Vanilla. Mr. Lollipop is on the move."

She had been lying down, close to the ground, watching the front door. She got to her feet and began running after Swizz. She was the quickest of the racers so she caught up quickly.

Vanellope heard Crumbelina's walkie talkie message while at Deli-cious resturant with Gloyd for an informal first date. "Okay Crumbs. We'll be right there."

Both Gloyd and Vanellope got up to leave but the owners of the Deli, a short round man made from a ham with a serving apron on and a tall, thin woman made from cheese with string cheese hair, came over to them. "Where are you going?" The man asked in an almost angry tone.

"I'm the President of Sugar Rush. I need to be somewhere else.

"We are going to charge you a fee if you leave."

"I can't stay here!" She cried as Gloyd touched her hand.

"I'll stay here for a little while."

"Are you serious?" Vanellope looked at him.

"Yes." He went and pushed her toward the door. He sat down as she turned back. She kissed his cheek and ran out to her kart. She put her kart in reverse and pushed the pedal down as far as she could.

Gloyd sat and ordered a ham and cheese sandwich before realizing what he had just done. "Sorry sorry." He said flustered although the woman and man seemed unaffected as long as someone was buying food.

Swizz was smiling as he run toward Minty's house. He knew she was planning something for tonight to he would be there and stop her. She may attack him and he was ready with his knife in hand. The cruel and crazy look in his eyes showed that it was more than likely that there would be an attack, although Swizz might cause it.

He sped up, afraid to be late and waste another night. Crumbelina started to lose him and had to speed up to not lose him.

Swizz could see the house in the distance and hear the cries of someone. He rounded the corner as his eyes widened. Minty was on the ground yelling as the murderer took her candy cane sword and plunged it into Minty's stomach. Minty let out a single whimper before glitching one time and staying silent. The crazy look left Swizz's eyes and he dropped the knife. Why? _It wasn't Minty. I was wrong. How could I not figured that Minty was innocent? I should have seen this. I'm normally so smart. How could I not realize that it was her? _

The murderer smiled and pulled out her sword. "Oh hello Swizz." She stated as she wiped off her sword. "You look surprised to see me." She said with a creepy smile. "Expecting someone else?" He shook his head. "Don't worry, you were not the only one."

She heard footsteps coming closer and closer. She moved closer to Swizz and picked up his knife. He was still in too much shock to do or say anything. Crumblina rounded the corner to find the murderer shoving a knife, Swizz's knife, into her stomach. She fell to the ground with the knife still in her stomach. "I wouldn't take that out now." The murderer cooed. Crumbelina winced and nodded.

"Now Swizz," The murderer said and turned toward him. "I'm so glad you're here." She murmured as she brushed his cheek. He said nothing as the girl with bright eyes stared straight at him. "I knew you would figure out that it was me, Minty Sakura, who murdered your friends."

"Why me? Not Gloyd or Rancis?" Swizz stuttered. "Pumpkinhead doesn't take anything seriously enough to be in a relationship. Mr. I'm sexy and I know it was an arrogent fool who should only be with that taffy sheep." She moved closer and whispered in his ear, "No, I want you. You remembered that I'm even part of this game. I heard when you asked which Minty. All the others would just think Minty Zaki."

"That's why you killed her." "Very good." She said with a smile.

"How did you figure out about Adorabeezle and me?" Swizz asked.

"That you're dating? Swizz, all it took was a GPS on your kart to see that you were going there a lot." Swizz's face turned into a sour expression "Swizz, stop looking so upset. I was only blaming you so you would find me and realize how perfect we are together. I know more about you than any other racer here."

"That's true." Swizz stammered. "Why Candlehead though? Why did you kill her?" Swizz's said as his shock slowly faded into cruelty.

"Waxbrain was practice for the others. Plus no one would figure out who did it." She circled Swizz like a love sick shark. "So what did you think of Prettyboy's statue?"

"I didn't like that it was in front of my stands. I didn't like all the other racers blaming me for crimes that you committed. I didn't like that they had Crumbelina follow me here. I don't like how you think that I'm in love with you." Swizz stated calmly.

"First, I told you why I had to blame you and why I murdered those people. I can't do anything about the other racers. Last, you do love me, you're just in denial about it. That's why you were with the freezer burn girl. You were just trying to make me jealous by being with the other girls."

"No." Swizz said and pushed her away from him. His eyes widened. He had just pushed a known murderer, now what was she going to do?

"Oh Swizz. It's okay, I know you love me even if I make you crazy. That's why you were going to kill yourself right? You ate a piece of your jacket and then silt your wrist so you wouldn't regenerate, right?"

He backed up slowly without realizing it. _A murderer is in love with me. How will I ever get rid of this psychopath?_

"I know why you're here Swizz." She whispered in his ear. "You came to find me. So now you found me. What are you going to do?"

His eyes turned to see Crumbelina still in a ball by the side of the house and the knife he could have used to defend himself was still in her stomach. "Nothing." He said. He didn't know what else to do.

She reached out hand slowly toward him and grabbed him. He stood there as she pulled him closer to her. Suddenly her lips were on his. It was one thing that he hadn't expected.

"Stop right there!" cried the two most famous donut cops in Sugar Rush.

Minty Sakura turned around as Swizz moved over toward Crumbelina. "Are you okay?" He asked her and she gave a weak nod. He looked up to all the Sugar Rush racers standing there and trying to decided which person to arrest. "Someone! Crumbelina needs help. She was stabbed by Minty Sakura. Ask her."

Nougetsia, who acted as the doctor in Sugar Rush which caused her not to be on the roster much, came over. "Is this true Crumbelina?" She asked. Crumbelina nodded. "Arrest her!" Nougetsia cried and pointed to Minty Sakura.

The two donut cops came over and handcuffed her numerous times. She stood their with a smile on her face. "Come with us to the fungeon." They said as they began to pull her away.

"I have I one thing to say to Swizz before you take me away."

"Fine." They said as they pushed her toward him.

"I'm disappointed in you Swizz. You seem to think that it's over now that I'm arrested. I thought you were smarter than that."

The donuts pulled her away as Swizz cried out. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really think I was murdering the racers **alone?**"

They took her away as Swizz turned to look at the racers and noticed that one racer was missing. "Does anyone know where Gloyd is?" He asked.

"He was with me at Deli-cious." Vanellope said.

"Ok." He said and began running toward the center of Sugar Rush.

"Wait where are you going?" Vanellope called and pulled up in her kart.

"Gloyd might be in danger. There's been two murders per night so he must be next."

"Okay. We'll go there together."

"Okay." Swizz said and got into her kart. They sped off toward the restaurant.

"I feel so bad." Vanellope said as they drove. "I left him there alone. I feel so bad, especially if something bad happens to him..." Swizz turned to see Vanellope looking straight ahead with deep set eyes. She looked tired and sad, something that she hadn't looked like since they had stopped bullying her and especially not since the party. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that Gloyd would be okay but that might be a lie.

He was feeling bad enough that Gloyd, his best friend might be gone and it was his fault for not figuring out who the murderer or now murderers were sooner. "Don't feel too bad. I didn't figure out the murderer soon enough and I should have prevented those murders."

"Sounds like we might have another murderer soon so just start thinking about who it could be." Swizz nodded and they drove on.

However when they got there it was too late. The shop with dirty and messy. The murderer had taken the butcher knife used it to slice the owners of the shop. There were sandwichs littered around the restaurant made with ham and cheese from the owners. Gloyd was nowhere to be found but the backdoor was open.

Swizz made his way to the back followed closely by Vanellope. She was hoping to find Gloyd alive but her stomach felt like she had just chugged a gallon of soda so that wasn't likely. Swizz pushed open the door and walked outside.

Lying off to the side on his back was Gloyd. He had been gagged with gummy worm wrapped in a candy wrapper around his mouth. He had blood spots on his clothes where the murderer had sliced him and there were long cuts on his cheeks. His cheerful hat had been carved with the words, 'You're too late.' Vanellope knelt down next to him and touched Gloyd's cheek, where she had just kissed him a little while ago. The normally strong President of Sugar Rush began to cry. "Why Gloyd? Why did this psycho choose the guy in Sugar Rush that I had a crush on?" She cried and Swizz stood their unsure what to do or say to the President.

He stood there in mourning for his friend and comfort for the crying President. "We'll find who did this."

"Huh?" She asked

"We'll find the other murderer. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10- Fiendish Flashback

SA chap 10 Fiendish Flashback

**A/N: So glad that this is done. I wanted to get it done before Halloween but my life has been a little crazy later (including my sister and I dressing up as Vanellope and Adorabeezle). Anyway hope you enjoy. **

The killer laughed as Gloyd felt the knife carve his arms and legs. The knife moved swiftly. He couldn't scream but even if he did the killer liked to hear the screams. It made the whole thing seem real.

Those screams would ring in the silence later that night.

The pumpkin kid wasn't the first one that had died by these blood soaked hands, but his murder was one of the most fun. Actually when Gloyd was barely breathing, the killer was laughing, no reason why. "Oh the joy of killing children. So innocent, so pure, so terrified."

Why didn't more people kill? The killer didn't understand why. Cy-bugs were created with the idea of murder in mind and there had been many games full of murder. Why did people choose to solve their problems in other ways if the idea was there to find?

The killer returned to the hole called a home and sat back with a smile. Who would be next? It was obvious but the other racers would have to wait. A day was a long time but the racers couldn't figure it out, even if Minty spoke, which the killer knew she wouldn't.

There were souvenirs in the room, taken from Minty's house. The police would search there and if they found something, they might try to stop their fun and that just wasn't going to happen.

The memories of the past couple of minutes returned. The owners of the deli hadn't seen the killer come in the back door. Quietly, the large butcher cleaver was taken from the back of the restaurant as the owners brought the pumpkin kid, Minty had called him Gloyd, his order. The wife was the first to die. As she returned to the kitchen to take a break, she was attacked and dragged into the shadows. Only a muffled few words escaped the killer's grasp on the woman's chin. She was powerless against the killer so she stopped struggling.

The husband began to be concerned when he hadn't heard from his wife after he asked her a question. He took one of the steak knives off a nearby table and slowly entered the kitchen. Gloyd was silent but the killer had known he was there. Killers had ways of knowing where their victims were.

The man did not scream much although the killer didn't give him much time to. As soon as the door shut, the killer sliced open his stomach and grabbed the steak knife. The wound killed him in a instant. They weren't important, they were only the appetizers. If Gloyd had to wait for his... 'reward' for being a part of Sugar Rush, there was a more likely chance that his murder would be spoiled for the night.

The killer moved and stood behind Gloyd with the large and bloody cleaver in his hand. "I hope you are going to listen to me now. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do." Gloyd froze as the killer's cold voice entered his eardrums. He knew running was useless so he simply nodded his head.

"Good little boy." The killer said with a wide, creepy grin and patted his head, scratching some pumpkin away. The killer ate what he had in his hands and moved over to a nearby table. Taking a napkin and a gummy worm from the kitchen, the killer gagged Gloyd and pointed outside. Gloyd followed, losing hope with each step.

"Kneel." The killer commanded Gloyd. He obeyed and began to feel like one of Vanellope's devil dogs, following orders. "You should be honored to bow before me." The killer told Gloyd. "I don't let most have enough time to but then again your one of the 'special cases.' Now," The killer said and moved closer to Gloyd, dirty blade still present. "You're going to die."

The next thing the racer knew he had two long wounds on his cheeks which had been received with some much force that he had been knocked off balance and landed on his back.

Now it was time for the killer's favorite part. He raised the knife above the boy and thrust it down into his arm. He yanked it out and this time shoved it into Gloyd's lung. Gloyd wheezed as the killer took the knife one final time and stabbed him in the heart.

The killer looked at Gloyd once it was over and decided to add one last finished touch. What is Halloween without a jack-o-latern? The killer had to fix that. The killer took the steak knife and wrote the words 'You're too late'.

Now at home, the killer couldn't help but giggle at the gruesome details of the murder as the sights, smells and sounds came back. He just couldn't help but giggle.


	11. Chapter 11-Rotten Flower

SA 11-Rotten Flower

Vanellope refused to come out of the castle or see anyone except Swizz or Sour Bill all day after Gloyd was killed.

Swizz felt sorry for Vanellope. He had seen Adorabeezle murdered as well and still felt his heart frozen solid because of it but Vanellope wasn't like him who bottled up all his feelings.

When Swizz went to see her during the day while races were going on, she was in her bedroom soaking her pillow with tears. "Uh Vanellope?" He said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard her say between two great sobs.

He entered the room and saw that it had been torn apart. "Did you have a tornado in only your room?"

She dried her eyes with her hoodie sleeve. "No." She said, trying to force a smile. "I just was a little upset after last night."

Swizz replied "I noticed."

"Not to be rude but why are you here? It seems like your here for something."

"Where Sakura?" Swizz asked as he straighted some knick knacks on the desk in the corner of the room.

"That rotten flower, where do you think?"

"I want to go talk to her."

Vanellope raised her eyebrows "You are really are going crazy early. She deserves to rot in the tiny cell forever."

"I need to talk to her. I want to see if she'll tell me anything about her partner."

Vanellope let out a sigh. "If you really want to talk to her, I'll call Sour Bill."

"Please Vanellope." Swizz whispered as he picked up one of the small knick knacks on the desk.

He had to go see that sour blossom if not...well he didn't want to think about what might happen. He heard Vanellope groan and scream down to Sour Bill in the kitchen to come upon right away.

When he arrived, Sour Bill looked mortified. _Vanellope's outbursts have probably had an effect on him_.

"Yeeess Miss Vanellope." He asked in a wavering voice.

"Please take Swizz down to...her." Vanellope said and pushed Swizz out of the room.

He was still holding the knick knack and quickly put it in his pocket. He'd just return it to her later.

She shut the door and began to throw things again. Swizz could hear some things breaking as he made his way down several flights of stairs to the basement.

"She's in the last cell." Sour Bill said as he led Swizz through a number of complex hallways with mirrored walls.

"Why mirrors?" Swizz asked as they past into a securely locked door.

"To confuse someone trying to escape. Its suppose to give the guards more time to respond."

Swizz nodded in understanding. "Looks like it has recently been upgraded."

Sour Bill, who had his back to Swizz the whole time, turned and said "Upgraded just for our guest of honor."

They continued going deeper into the maze of hallways when they finally reached the center where Minty Sakura's cell was. Sour Bill pointed to something on the wall. "Ring that bell and I'll come to show you out."

Swizz nodded and Sour Bill sat in a chair nearby. A look of confusion came over Swizz's face. "You're not coming in?"

"I'd rather not." Sour Bill said as a guard pushed open the door and let Swizz inside.

"Oh Swizz. I'm so glad you've come to see me." Minty Sakura said as she got up off of the small bed with clean sheets.

Swizz went over to the strong glass wall that separated Minty from the others. Her normal clothes had been taken away and replaced with a mint green jumpsuit just like prisoners wear. "I'm here to talk Minty."

"About our relationship? That's fine with me." Minty cooed as she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Not that. I want to know about your partner."

"Why should I tell you anything about him? You might get jealous." Minty said and batted her eyelashes.

"I'm guessing he's not from this game." Swizz said still hoping there might be a chance to get answers from the once well-liked racer.

"Oh Swizz its funny that you think I want to talk about that now."

The crazed looked left her eyes and there was no madness it what she was going to say next. "I can control the outcome of everything and everyone in the game. Most of all I can control you Swizz. You think you're trying to reveal information but you're really revealing yourself." Minty Sakura said and crossed her arms in front of her chest in triumph.

"You believe that I say to much? You never say enough!" Swizz said and peered through the glass at his calm opponent.

"I keep my replies short but they are full of information."

Swizz was starting to understand Vanellope had not wanted to come down here. "Just tell me who you were planning to murder next."

"Oh Swizz, now what would be the fun in that?"

"There would be no fun. There's not supppose to be fun with murder."

"Oh you are quite wrong there." Minty Sakura said with a delighted smile. "Its one of the most fun and enjoyable things that I know of."

Swizz tried to remain calm as she sat there with a wistful smile on her face. "Think about the plan of the next murder and tell me who's going to die."

"Oh the murder will be great. We planned them all out already and who is to die which day. We had a reason for the order too."

"Why not try and tell the person you want to date?" Swizz asked hoping to appeal to her obsession for him.

"I love you Swizz but its more fun to let you find out for yourself." Minty Sakura said and blew him a kiss.

Swizz was getting tired of these head games that Minty Sakura was playing with him. Without knowing it, he had reached into his pocket and he was holding the knick knack from Vanellope's room. He pulled in out and threw it at the glass without thinking until after it had left his hand.

The object, a small black lucky cat that Minty Sakura had actually given to Vanellope, flew through the air and cracked the glass. The head of the cat was actually able to go inside the small cell.

A clear jelly like substance filled in the large crack. Minty moved closer to glass and picked up the head of the cat. Swizz looked at her face which was now disoriented by the jelly but still appeared as beautiful as a flower but she had been corrupted by the fun of murder.

He knew that talking anymore was a waste of time as he walked calmly over the bell and rang it.

"Thanks for this loverboy. I'm glad to have it back." Swizz didn't reply and left as soon as Sour Bill opened the door.

He followed the small neon green candy out of the maze and back up the stairs to the foyer of the castle where Vanellope was waiting. "So how'd it go?"

"Just as good as it could have. Be glad you weren't there." Swizz pushed open the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Vanellope asked with a touch of loneliness in her voice.

"Home to figure out who's next to die." He said and left without saying anything else.


End file.
